User blog:YoungOtakuNerd/WARNING: SPIN-OFF FANGAME! COMMENT AT YOUR OWN RISK!
Okay, so I was watching The Wizard of Oz with my grandma earlier, and I came up with a strange idea that hopefully you don't hate me for suggesting: A spin-off game. To recap: A spin-off game. A MySims game that isn't completely like the other MySims games. A change of pace. Allow me to explain. In this game, yes, you create a character (like in any other MS game), but you can't play as it until later. First, you have to finish the game at least one time using this game's real main character: Buddy. Yes, since he is one the most common Sims in the series (not to mention my fave), Buddy's gotten his own game. Now, if you hate that I used him as the main protagonist, I think that the plot will make up for that. So, here's the story: The land of Oz was once a vibrant, lovely place, especially after Dorothy killed both of the Wicked Witches. However, many years later, a being from a retched land far away overthrew Oz in a single coup. This being was Morgan, the Form-Shifting Minstrel (a.k.a. Morgan from MS Agents 2, which got scrapped). Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, decides to send a cyclone to find and fetch a hero to save Oz. We now take you to a small town (you still have to name it, like in the other MS games). In this small town lives a 14-year-old bellhop named Buddy. What is so special about this kid and this town? Well, Glinda's cyclone hits this town and picks up this kid, that's what. In Oz, Buddy encounters Glinda in Munchkin Land, which has been left in ruins by Morgan. Glinda explains that Buddy must defeat Morgan, rescue the Wizard, and restore Oz to it's former glory. Buddy is relectant at first, being frightened and confused, but agrees after the first fight in the game: Morgan's first two minions, Shi and Aku the Flying Monkeys (resurected from the Wicked Witch of the West's army). After battling these guys, Buddy agrees due to the fact that he now wants revenge on Morgan for trying to kill him. He travels to the Emerald City, meeting the three Warriors of Oz: Scarecrow the Brainy (resembling Jenny), Tin Man the Heartful (resembling TOBOR), and Lion the Courageous (resembling Goth Boy), along the way. Buddy, before leaving, is also equipped with Glinda's prized weapon: the Great Sword of the North. WARNING: This next part contains spoilers! If you don't want to ruin it for yourself, please skip this part. After fighting your way through countless Western Guards and Flying Monkeys, you finally get to Morgan. Her boss battle is very special; you have to fight her three times, once for each form (Wraith, Dragon Witch, and Lamia). At the end of the battle, the Great Sword of the North grants Buddy the Ultimate Ozian Power. Buddy uses this power to subdue Morgan in a familiar way: melting her. With water. (Just a note: she'll probably appear in other fangames, so this isn't a permanent defeat.) In the end, Glinda allows Buddy to go home. Buddy leaves Oz the same way he came: by cyclone (cyclones can be helpful if used correctly). The spoilers end here. After completing the game one time, you'll be able to create a custom character and replay the game as said character, however, the cutscenes will no longer be in the game, as they were only meant for the standard gameplay (playing as Buddy). You'll also unlock various upgrades, weapons, and outfit throughout the game, so that's a plus! I know I'll get a buttload of negative reactions, but PLEASE COMMENT!!!! Also, here's the box art for the Wii version: Category:Blog posts